


Pull or Suck It Out

by Jathis



Category: Zeppelin Star
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: “Where’s the moron and the idiot?” he asked.Carlo opened his mouth to answer and then stopped. He considered a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Which one is which?” he finally asked.
Relationships: Gunserge/Thierry
Kudos: 1





	Pull or Suck It Out

“Dinner’s ready! Better come out before I eat it all and let you fucks starve!” Douchebag called out. He set down the food and decanter of drink on the table with a metal clink. He then took out a pair of thick gloves and slipped them on before approaching the cell. He picked up a long pair of tongs and picked up a piece of raw meat that had been given its own plate, slipping it slowly through the bars.

Kara grabbed the bloody piece of raw meat and started to tear into it with her teeth, snarling as she shook her head furiously like a dog with a toy in their mouth.

Douchebag sighed, shaking his head as he watched her get blood all over her face. “Well at least  _ someone  _ appreciates my cooking around here!” he said. He looked up when he heard the door slide open, frowning when only Carlo came out. “Where’s the moron and the idiot?” he asked.

Carlo opened his mouth to answer and then stopped. He considered a moment, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Which one is which?” he finally asked.

Douchebag snarled, curling his upper lip in annoyance. “I am not going to be disrespected like this!” he said. “Where are those two?!”

“I think last I saw Gunserge he was in his room,” Carlo offered.

“How does that help me find the idiot?”

“Oh so  _ Thierry _ is the idiot!” Carlo said, mentally taking note of this for the next time. “He’s with Gunserge too! I think they said something about charging the blasters.” He blinked when Douchebag shoved past him, watching him storming away. “Uh...I don’t think you want to go in there!” he warned.

He ignored the warning, continuing on his way. It was bad enough he was stuck on a ship being flown by incompetents but now those incompetents were disrespecting him on his dinner day!? No, he was not going to stand for that.

His hand was raised to slam on the door and depend an explanation when a cry of pain stopped him. The sound was coming from the room. Douchebag lowered his hand and frowned, raising an eyebrow as he heard another cry and a whimper. He recognized the voice as Gunserge’s and he placed his hands on his hips.

What could be happening that would make that moronic turret user make such noises?

“You two better have a good reason for being late to din…” Douchebag was frozen in the doorway, blinking at what he was seeing.

Gunserge sat at the foot of his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest with one arm. His other hand was held out, palm up and out. Thierry was kneeling in front of him, a pair of tweezers in his hand.

“I’ve almost got it! Hold still!”

“It hurts!”

“Well it won’t if you stop moving so much!”

“What is going on?!”

Both men looked up at Douchebag as if for the first time and Gunserge blushed and hid his face behind the pillow he held.

“Gunserge got a splinter of metal in his hand. I’m helping him get it out,” Thierry explained. He blinked as the man stalked away, the door sliding closed behind him. “Oh wow that actually worked…”

“Enough!” Gunserge whined. He threw the pillow over his shoulder, spreading his legs as the erection he had been hiding hit cool air again. It had been absolute torture forcing himself to hold still, the sensitive organ pressed against the scratchy material of the pillow. His pants had been opened just enough, the swollen organ resting against his thigh, throbbing and full. “I feel like I’m going to die!” he cried.

Thierry rolled his eyes, taking hold of his cock by the base to adjust it, giving it a gentle squeeze and stroke of his hand. His thumb rolled over the tip, coaxing pre out of the slit that he then used to coat the rest of his cock. “You’re not going to die because we had to stop for a few seconds,” he said.

Gunserge just pouted but soon lost his will to continue this line of thinking as Thierry took him back into his mouth, a weak cry escaping his full lips as he tossed his head back.

Douchebag ended up giving their food to Kara. Neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
